The mountain and plains states of Colorado, New Mexico, Arizona, Wyoming, Montana, North Dakota and South Dakota share a common set of problems that outstrip existing resources: rising population; large groups of underserved and minority workers; region-specific work-related health issues such as mining, energy, and agriculture; and geographic distance from educational centers of excellence in occupational health and safety. The Mountain and Plains Education and Research Center (MAP ERG) was founded in 2007 to incorporate faculty and students from two institutions of higher learning into an integrated, multidisciplinary Center, to improve worker health. The objectives of the MAP ERC are to promote interdisciplinary graduate education in occupational health and safety; to provide needs-based continuing education and outreach in an underserved region; to support pilot research projects that advance the National Occupational Research Agenda; and to improve minority recruitment and retention in the allied fields of occupational health and safety. The MAP ERC incorporates five training programs of the University of Colorado Denver and Colorado State University. Core programs include Industrial Hygiene and Occupational and Environmental Medicine Residency. Three allied programs offer graduate training in Health Physics, Occupational Ergonomics, and Occupational Health Psychology. All provide either graduate or post-doctoral/residency level training. All programs are committed to providing a highly interdisciplinary educational experience through shared courses, field experiences, research collaboration, and conferences. The Pilot Projects Program rigorously reviews and supports R2P community and academic projects that address regional priorities, serving as a stimulus for attracting junior investigators and advancing their careers in the field. Continuing Education places particular emphasis on state-of-the-art online courses for a geographically dispersed occupational safety and health workforce. The Outreach Program is integrated into all programs, bringing together many regional professional organizations and creating collaborative opportunities for addressing workplace challenges. Working in concert with university and community organizations, the MAP ERC will continue to address the need for greater diversity and inclusion of minorities in occupational health and safety professions. The MAP ERC enjoys partnerships with the High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety and with the Affiliate Total Worker Health Center for Worker Health and Environment, and with neighboring ERCs and other Training Programs.